


Evening After

by Emeridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Blood, F/F, Fanart, Illustration, Ladystuck, Ladystuck 2014, Mild Gore, Scourgecest, artwork, homestuck ladyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeridan/pseuds/Emeridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Ladystuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
